ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball Unlimited Power
Plot It takes place in a paralell universe Where there are not many threats until these events...... Characters Cam =Krillin Maxx =Goku Judo=Master Roshi Miri=Bulma Zeera=Tien Horus=Vegeta Yamu=Yamcha Raia=Chi Chi Popo Kami Dende New Vegeta Saga Entry 1: Its been a while! Reunion Time! Ten long years has passed since the evil Nemekians had tryed to destory the planet and the earth has been in peace..... Maxx landed on Master Judo's private island. Maxx: Hey Master Judo! Judo:Hey! Maxx hows it going Judo then picked up his beer from his side and passed another to Maxx Judo:You're old enough to drink right? I think the laws 16,your 22. Maxx:Same old Judo,but no I dont drink. Maxx passed back the beer and notices a little speck in the sky.It turned out to be Cam,the strongest warrior on earth. Cam: Hey guys! How's it going! Maxx hugs Cam and sits down with Judo. Maxx:So how have things been goin' Cam? Been training your but off I see! Cam:Yeah I have been training my butt off! Ever since the Nemekians attacked I need to make my training to keep this world safe. Judo: Yes we suffered a lot of losses during that battle.........................along witht the loss of the Dragonballs. Cam:Yes but it would have been much worse if we hadn't had beaten them... Cam sat by the edge of the island looking into the sky. Cam:Why dont we visit Mr.Popo guys? We havent seen him since Kami and Dende were killed. Maxx and Judo nodded as the three rocketed into the sky on Nimbus . Meanwhile some where in space three space pods blasted through space ???: Are we there yet!?! I wanna get to Earth and whipe it out! This voice was high and sqeacky voice with a sort of annoying tone ???: No.....but be patient earth will soon be put to end and all this will be worth it. This voice was more masculine and firm ???: I hope so we havent destroyed not one planet getting here. This voice was more safisiticated than the others but not manly The space ships sped toward earth in search of what ? Is a mystery. Entry 2: Return to the lookout! Popo's Challenge The trio Sped toward the newly renovated Lookout. Maxx:Wow the lookout! It looks great! The Lookout now was shining like the sun and it had a rainbow colored force field along with now what looks more palace like and gold and silver. Although the bottom remained the same. Trio approched the force field and knocked on it. Cam: Hey! Popo's it me! Mr. Popo's head then. Picked his head over the side. Mr.Popo: Oh hello! Don't worry the force field will scan your heart to know if you are pure instantly.Just fly through it. They then began to fly through it but Judo was pushed back off Nimbus. Mr.Popo: Oh dear! Well your an expection! The force field then faded a little just so Judo could fly through it. Popo's then continued to water his flowers. Maxx: Soo what's been going on up here Popo? Mr.Popo: Nothing really.How about you guys? Cam: Training is really what I do now. Mr.Popo then looked up from his flowers and looked at the two warriors Mr.Popo: You two have grown alot since we first met.How about we see how much you have grown. Popo then walked across from them and focused until two balls of ki slowly slipped from his hands.The two ki blasts then grew until it exploded.The ki blast had now manifested into two bodies,perfect replicas of Cam and Maxx's in their earlier years(10 and 12). Mr.Popo: If you two can beat these two then you will get a special item from me. Maxx: Cool! This is going to be fun! Maxx and Cam took their fighting stances and the clones did the same. Cam and Maxx then dissipeared behind the clones and attempted to kick them,but they then launched themselves into the sky and shot rapid ki blasts toward the two warrior's. Cam and Maxx then jumped away from the blasts qnd shot a kamehameha of their own towards the clones that was easily blocked. Cam: Double helix fire bomb! Cam and Maxx and then leaped into the sky while rapidly firing ki blasts until meeting the clones.Both pairs prepared a punch. Entry 3: New Foe? Popo's Challendge Is Comeplete Cam and Maxx botth dodge the punch by the clones and kicks them towards the Lookout. Cam: Now they are vulnerable! RAGING BLAST!! Maxx: Right! GENKAI CANNON!!! The Yellow and White blasts slammed into the clones with fury and crushed them inbetween The ground and the energy waves. Judo(thinking): Impressive! I cant believe its been 4 years sinced I trained them! They have grown so much fromt hose little tikes they used to be. The Clones then exploded and Maxx and Cam high fived. Maxx: Wow your training really payed off! Cam: I see your did too! Hey Popo! You promised a gift!! Mr.Popo: Yes I did and here you go Popo then gave then 10 senzu beans each along with a strange pill. Cam:Uhh thanks...why do we need these. Mr.Popo: Because I sence a dangerous presents coming to earth. Maxx: Nemekians! We can handle them! Mr.Popo: They more powerful 100 times to be correct After Popo's sentence the lookout became weirdly quiet,with no wind at all. Maxx:More poweful than..... Cam: Wel that seems.....AWESOME!! Maxx: I know right! The duo then began to do their victory dances,until Popo started up again. Mr.Popo: This will be a tough fight.We will need others.I want you to take this. Popo then gave Cam he dragon radar. Judo: Radar? But Kami and Dende are dead how will this help? Mr.Popo:Well you see I have created new dragon balls with the power to grant 4 wishes,because of this new threat.Although some of you friends such as Raina and Chiochu,but the rest should come... Popo was interupted by Cam picking him up. Cam:This is great more helping hands! I can wait to see Miri and the others again! Its been so long! We better start searching!!See ya guys! Come on Maxx! Maxx then transformed Super Saiyan and Cam jumped on Nimbus and flew away top speed in search of the dragonballs. Judo: WELL HOW AM I GONNA GET HOME! Meanwhile in the sky Cam:: Okay so how are we gonna wish everyone back? Maxx: We'll just wish back every one who were killed by the Nemekians!Bringing back Kami,Dende,Miri and... Cam:Horus. They then flew quietly unitil the dragon radar went off. Cam:The Dragonball should be here. Cam and Maxx both flew down and grabbed the dragonball when two giant came out of know where and blind sided Cam. Giant 1: Hehe thats what ou get messin with our dragonball. Giant 2: You better be happy we didnt crush you. Cam got up to see thw two giants.One was muscular with bull horns.The other was less muscular with a lions head. Cam: Minotars,huh? We could defeat you with our eyes closed. Maxx: What are Minotars? Cam: They are giant half humn half animal creatures. Minotar 1: Kill us? Dont make me laugh you puny Human's could'nt do... He was interupted by Maxx kicked him in the stomach(both feet).The other was punched in the gut by Cam.Both Minotars fell to the ground scooted off. Maxx:That was no fun at all! Cam:One down,six to go. Cam called Nimbus and the two warriors flew away in search of the other dragonballs. Will they find the dragonballs in time? Who are these mysterious foes? Find out Next time! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories written by SupaChick Category:Pages added by SupaChick